My Precious Servant
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: "Gilbert, this is Oz Vassalius. From now on, he's going to be your personal servant." AU, Gil/Oz
1. Chapter 1

I decided I may as well post up what I have done so far of this ^_^ Another story started as a result of the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme! I think this is my… fifth one? _Loyalty, Trust, Masters and Servants_ and _Dominance_ are all fics inspired by the Kink meme; if you're looking for ideas please look it up, there are many unfilled requests! :( (I'm also filling several others; I just have them on hold while I try to get some work on _Loyalty_ done)

**Anon Request: "**Oz/Gil fluff here~ I would like an AU fic with Gilbert as the master and Oz as the servant~ No need for smut, just include some fluffy scenes with Oz failing miserably as a servant. XDDDD"

Obviously, this is incomplete; I have several chapters planned spanning from their younger years until after the Abyss fiasco, and I'm going to try and keep this as close to canon as possible (because I love trying to write odd situations canonically) :) The rating may increase in future chapters.

**O-O-O**

**My Precious Servant**

**O-O-O**

Though Gilbert had never had any memories preceding his life in the Nightray household, there was something about wearing the title of 'noble' that never felt right to him. He was not uncomfortable in the environment, per say; the fine clothes, the strict etiquette, the high-class food, it had all seemed somehow familiar to him. However, every time that someone referred to him as 'Master Gilbert' or 'Master Nightray', he would squirm uncomfortably on the inside. It didn't feel right, having people running around after him, and so he tended to do most things for himself, such as preparing and folding his own clothes, fixing his brothers toys, and even making his own food when he got the chance. Whatever life he had lived before he was found by the Nightray family and taken in as one of their own, he had clearly been independent, and he wanted it to stay that way. For the most part, it did.

That is until…

"Gilbert, this is Oz Vassalius. From now on, he's going to be your personal servant."

Clearly Duke Nightray felt that a self-sufficient noble was an embarrassment to the family and had decided it was necessary for Gilbert to have a servant of his own. Personally, he did not know what a twelve-year-old would need a servant for, but chose not to bring the matter up with Mrs. Barton, the head maid who had come to introduce his servant to him (she had no qualms about striking insolent children upside the head, no matter their rank in society).

He could not see who she was referring to from where he sat by the library desk, his math homework placed neatly before him and several books stacked to his left. Oz? Was that a girl or a boy's name? It sounded like a boy… But where had he heard the name 'Vassalius' before? As he placed his pen down on the desk and pushed himself to his feet in order to greet his soon-to-be servant, Mrs. Barton stepped aside to reveal them to him.

Oz was indeed a boy, but that somehow did not hinder his appearance alone from stealing Gilbert's breath away; pale golden hair that, even from a distance, looked as though it would feel like silk if one ran their fingers through it, his milk-while complexion and handsome face the perfect frame for his most striking feature; a pair of emerald green irises, large and clear, marred only by the lightly veiled fear and sadness that lay within them.

Gilbert was shocked to find a sudden desire to remove those sad emotions from the boy before him, coughing awkwardly when he realized he had been staring – why had he been staring? – and moving around the table to approach the boy. He saw Oz cast a curious eye over him, before starting, as if only then aware of his actions, and lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Um… Thank you, Mrs. Barton," Gilbert said with a polite nod, which the middle-aged woman returned curtly.

"We have already given him an outline of the mansion, but his uniform won't be ready until tomorrow," she glanced sideways at the blonde boy with a look of distaste, "He's so scrawny, we had nothing to fit him."

"That's fine," Gilbert answered simply, relieved when the woman finally turned and left the two of them alone. It was short-lived, however, as Gilbert found the air in the room becoming increasingly heavy with every passing moment of silence. He wasn't used to speaking to anyone outside the Nightray manor, especially people his own age (which Oz seemed to be, if slightly older), and the blonde boy before him only made matters worse with his clear discomfort. "Um…" Gilbert said after a minute or so, forcing himself to smile as he turned to face the boy, "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Gilbert Nightray." He held a hand out towards the boy, forgetting the constant slaps on the wrist he had received for extending the gesture so casually when he had first arrived, relieved to see some of the anxiety melt from Oz's form as he raised his gaze to regard Gilbert's hand. Slowly, hesitantly, probably making Gilbert far more nervous than he could possibly feel himself, Oz reached out and took Gil's hand in his own, slightly larger one.

"Oz Vassalius," he said simply, then smiled crookedly, "Though… She already told you that, didn't she?" He laughed half-heartedly, and the sound made Gilbert's stomach twist with discomfort. Why was he so unhappy?

"S-still, nice to meet you," Gil said, shaking the boy's hand slightly and then releasing it, trying to resist the urge to sigh with relief that such a simply social interaction had gone well. _"Get ahold of yourself Gilbert, he's just one guy, a kid like you. There's no need to be afraid of him!"_

"Um…" Oz glanced around the library, shuffling awkwardly, "Is there something you want me to do, or…?"

Eager, wasn't he? "Um, no, not really," Gilbert said, "I'm just doing my homework right now…"

Oz's gaze fell on the desk for a moment before he looked back to the young Nightray, "Am I supposed to help you with that?"

"No… It would sort of defeat the purpose if someone else did it for me." What sort of question was that?

Oz clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head, "Right, sorry…"

"Are you alright?" Gil asked, taking a step towards the boy, raising a hand to touch his shoulder, but thinking better of it just before he did, lowering his arm again, "You seem a little…"

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not."

Oz shuffled once again, an action that seemed, even to Gilbert, as though it did not suit the boy. He gave off such a strong aura, Gilbert had thought his personality would mimic it. Was he holding back for some reason? Or was it because he was upset? "Well... I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," Oz said, his discomfort evident in his voice, "I've never had to serve someone before…"

"Then how did you get here?" Gilbert could not restrain his curiosity; the Nightray house never took in any servant that was not of a certain standard…

"My father…" Oz began quietly, before shaking his head and turning his full attention to Gilbert, suddenly smiling, "He thought it would be best for our family if I went to work for one of the noble families."

That didn't make any sense either, because servants were not paid… And despite that smile, the darkness in the boy's eyes told another story, something far more personal. Well, Gilbert wasn't one to pry into something like that…

"Well…" Gilbert said, scratching the back of his head as he spoke, "I've never had a servant either… So I guess we're in the same boat."

"Really?" Oz blinked in surprise, his smile falling as he tilted his head in a questioning manner, "How come?"

The young Nightray shrugged, "I've never needed one…"

"Ah…I'm not much use to you then, am I?" Oz said, and almost instantly the smile was back. It aggravated Gilbert a little, that surprisingly convincing smile that the blonde was able to slip on and off so quickly, but rather than complain he found himself wanting to know the reason behind it, so that he could fix it… Why? Why was he so fascinated by the boy before him? Why did he feel like he wanted to protect him, and help him, even though they had only met a few minutes ago? Why did he feel as if they were connected, somehow?

"B-But it might be alright to try for once… Master Nightray wanted me to have a servant for a long time," he continued, then held his hands up in surprise, "Not that I want to make you work or anything! It's just that-"

"Well that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Oz interrupted, the smile on his face reaching his eyes this time, which twinkled slightly with amusement.

"I suppose… But I don't want you to think I want to boss you around or-"

"But isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes but… Well…"

"You're kind of weird, do you know that?"

"Hey!" Gilbert growled when Oz grinned at his burning face, but felt a small amount of relief at the clear lightening of the mood in the air. With a sigh he shook his head, "Look, what I mean is that you'll have to do something so that Master Nightray doesn't complain, but I'm not going to ask for much, really."

Oz folded his arms in front of him, clearly more relaxed now, and asked, "What if I get bored? What if I want to do all your work?"

"Then read a book or something," Gilbert said, his voice somewhat threatening; he didn't want anyone doing everything for him…

Oz laughed quietly, a sound that Gilbert also found summoned a pleasant feeling in his chest, and reached up to run a hand through his hair, "You really are nothing like I thought you were going to be…"

"How so?"

"I thought you'd be a huge, egotistical, self-satisfying jerk... No offence."

"What? Why?" How was he _not_ supposed to take offence?

"Because I'm a Vassalius, and you're a Nightray," he said with a shrug, "I thought you'd hate me right away."

Gilbert shook his head, but inside he was racking his brains; crap, so the Vassalius' were connected to the Nightrays somehow? Then why on earth had Oz been chosen to be his servant? "Well, I've met you, and I can't think of any reason to dislike you."

"Other than the fact I called you 'weird'?"

Gil chuckled, "Other than that."

Oz smiled, his shoulders lowering as the final thread of tension that had wound itself around his body disappeared. "I guess this whole experience won't be so bad after all… Well then," he said, holding one arm behind his back as he waved the other in a graceful arch, bending the top half of his body downward and bring his hand to rest on his chest, "It's an honor to serve you, Master Gilbert."

"Ah… Thanks, but… Don't call me that please," Gilbert frowned, and this time it was his turn to shuffle with discomfort, "Just call me 'Gilbert'… At least when there's no one else here."

"Just Gilbert?" Oz asked as he straightened up again.

"Just Gilbert."

"Can I call you 'Gil'?"

He blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Gil~!" Oz almost sang, "I think it sounds nicer, and it suits you~!"

"If… If you want to…" the dark-haired preteen said quietly, taken aback in Oz's drastic personality change in the space of a few minutes; _now_ Oz was expressing the energy that Gil had sensed he was suppressing when they first began to speak. He blushed slightly when the blonde repeated the name over and over again, before deciding that yes, he liked it, and he was going to call the boy 'Gil' whenever he had the chance. "Well," Gilbert held out his hand again with a smile, one that were strengthened by his new companion's pleased grin, "Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Oz."

He almost regretted the action when Oz grabbed his hand and shook it so hard that his wrist hurt for a few minutes, but the blonde's laughter was enough to make him forget about that. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt so attached to the boy, and why he felt the urge to keep him near, but this was one of those instances where Gilbert was quite happy to follow his instincts and just let things flow…

"Ah!"

"Oz! Are you alright!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"How did you knock down every single book on-?"

"It was a faulty shelf is all, I swear!"

"Did you climb the bookshelf?"

"… Maybe…"

"There's a ladder right there!"

"Well how was I supposed to see it?"

"It's _right __there!_"

That being said, he wasn't expecting his new friend to make his life any easier, in any sense of the word…

**O-O-O**

As Gilbert lay in bed, it suddenly struck him where he had heard the name 'Vassalius' before; during the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack Vassalius had defeated Glen Baskerville and become a hero, raising his own house to new ranks while the Nightrays, associated with the Baskervilles, had been looked upon with distain ever since. In the last fifteen years or so, a series of scandals and financial problems had led to the Vassalius family losing their ruling status, but it was only recently that they had fallen out of the public eye.

Gil, like the other Nightrays, was told to hate the Vassalius with all his heart, as it was because of them that the Nightrays were rejected by the other houses and forced to soil their hands with blood once they had come of age.

Which only made him even more confused about Duke Nightray choosing to make a son of the Vassalius family his servant… If they were supposed to be enemies, then why? Had Ernest been involved? Had he convinced his father to take in a Vassalius boy just to have another reason to pick on Gil? He certainly wouldn't put it past him; the blood-brothers of the Nightray house really hated Gil and Vincent… Would they turn on Oz too?

Gil dismissed those heavy thoughts almost instantly; he didn't care where Oz had come from, or what his family had done to his decades before he had even been born. The blonde intrigued him beyond all reason, and all he cared about was getting to know him better. If the few hours they had spent together on their first day were anything to go by, then time with Oz looked to be… interesting.

After the blonde had successfully destroyed an entire shelf on one of the library's eighty-year-old bookshelves, the pair had spent the better half of an hour trying to figure out a way to fix it. In the end, Oz had sat the broken shelf on top of the books lined up beneath it and propped the scattered novels precariously on top.

"That won't work at all!" Gil had protested.

"Shut up!" _Shut up?_ Now, Gil wasn't all that comfortable with being a noble, but as a servant he knew Oz shouldn't speak to him like that. "If they find out we did it we'll get in trouble… This way, whoever finds it next is the culprit and not us!"

"'Us'? I didn't do anything!"

"I'll tell them you made me climb the shelves."

"Wh-what?"

"If I keep telling them you make me do weird stuff, they'll eventually start to believe me, you know~"

He hadn't expected to spend the majority of his first day with Oz panicking about broken furniture and bickering with the boy, but he was surprised to find that, despite the frazzled nerves that still bothered him as he climbed into bed that night, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. Oz was so… _strange_… But he was also full of energy, and had a mischievous, playful streak that was rare in the Nightray house.

Because they had only been together a few hours, Gilbert deemed tomorrow as their official first day as master and servant; though he was originally opposed to the idea of having a servant, he found himself looking forward to spending time with Oz.

And wouldn't let his foster-brother's pick on him… Vassalius or not, Oz was _his_ servant… And he was going to protect him.

Gil yawned and hugged his pillow. Yes… Wasn't that how it was? The master protected the servant, right? … Huh… Somehow, that didn't feel right… But he refused to believe that he was not supposed to protect the boy.

He would protect Oz…

_Protect the master… love the master... think for the master and do your best for the master… only then will you have significance as a human being…_

But… Oz was not his Master…

Oz was his servant…

So… why…?

That night, Gilbert dreamed of a garden he did not recognize, a mansion he had never been too, and of Oz… But Oz was older, an adult, his golden-blonde hair long and tied back in a plaid…

In his dream, this adult Oz played with him, with Vincent, who was only a young child. In his dream, this Oz was his master, and Gilbert his servant.

Strange…

Very strange…

And yet… Right…

**O-O-O**

**To Be Continued**

**O-O-O**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**__ This story may contain spoilers from the most recent chapters of Pandora Hearts._

So here it is, finally. Chapter two ^_^ Actually, it's only part of chapter two, but I thought it would be better to post it up in two smaller parts rather than one big one :) The actually servant Oz stuff and the Ozbert will start in the next chapter :)

I apologize for Vincent… I really don't know how to write him :( (Or Oz… Or anyone for that matter ^_^;). Hopefully there is at least something familiar about him? ^_^; Also, in relation to the Nightray brothers… I'm giving myself some creative freedom with them, since they have really only appeared in a few brief moments in the manga. Claude seems like a great brother… but a real jerk to Gilbert and Vincent. I'm playing that up… a lot :)

I'm trying to establish the world their living in at the moment… Sorry for all the backstory ^_^; Feel free to give opinions of what you would like to see, since I don't have a definite plan for it at the moment :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! ^_^ I hope someone enjoys this one :) And to any _**Loyalty**_ readers, I am forcing myself to write the next chapter so it should be up soon! ^_^ Alright, on with the story! :)

**O-O-O**

**My Precious Servant**

**Chapter 2**

**O-O-O**

The following morning started that same as every other for Gilbert; he woke early, when the light from the rising sun had just begun to brighten the young noble's room, and instantly pulled himself out of bed, running a hand through his matted, bed-ridden hair and releasing a large, jaw-aching yawn in the process. He washed, dressed, and combed his hair as best he could, before leaving his own room and moving to his brother's next door. Vincent was waiting for him, as he did every morning, and together the brothers made their way down to the dining room for breakfast.

And all the while, there was only one, single thought in Gilbert's mind; the whereabouts of his new servant, Oz Vessalius.

It still seemed strange… He, Gilbert, had a servant? And stranger still was the fact that it did not bother him. In fact, he had been shocked to find a cold well of disappointment in the pit of his stomach when the blonde servant had not appeared before him that morning. _"Servant's are supposed to be up first, aren't they? Ah… but I suppose he wouldn't know anything about that… And Vincent and I do get up earlier than most…"_ he thought to himself as one of the maids placed his food before him. It wasn't that the young Nightray expected him by his side all the time – if Oz would rather sleep the day away, then Gil was not going to complain – he just… He had just been looking forward to spending more time with him, so that he could get to know him better…

"Brother?" Vincent asked quietly, causing his elder sibling to start, torn from his thoughts by the sound of the boy's voice. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted," Vincent's tone suggested mild surprise at his brother's sudden reaction, but his expression, as ever, appeared neutral.

"Uh," Gilbert faltered, before shaking his head, "I was just thinking about something…" He reached forward and picked up a spoon, quickly helping himself to his porridge. Vincent appeared to accept his answer, turning his attention to his own breakfast, but the knowing smile that swept across his face when Gilbert cleared his throat reminded the elder Nightray that very little slipped past his brother. "Well, actually… I was assigned a servant yesterday…"

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Gilbert nodded, stirring his food slowly and keeping his eyes focused on the trails his utensil left behind in the mixture. He didn't need to raise his gaze; he could almost feel his little brother's possessive stare locked on his face. Vincent never did like it when Gilbert hung around with other people. "I know I said I didn't want one," he said slowly, "but… Well, I don't think Master Nightray would be very happy if I said no… He'll probably find one for you, too."

Vincent smiled that mysterious smile of his when Gilbert said that, and answered, "But I don't want one."

Gilbert swallowed thickly; he knew he shouldn't feel this way, not about his own little brother, but whenever Vincent spoke like that, in that eerily controlled tone dripping with poisonous honey, even he felt afraid of what the boy was capable of. He hadn't really thought about how Vincent would take the news of him acquiring a personal servant before the information and fallen from his mouth, and now he was wishing he had taken time to plan what he was going to say.

"_It doesn't surprise me… He was always very insistent that we only ever needed each other, so he probably won't like the idea of a third person being around all the time," _he thought with a frown. _"But that's not right… It was hard enough to convince him we had to stop sharing a room, and we need to be able to talk to other people besides each other." _Gilbert ignored the fact that only yesterday he had seen no problem with living a quiet life with no one but his brother for company. After meeting Oz, however..._ "I'm his big brother, so… I should set him straight, right?"_

"I know you don't, but it would be better for both of us if we just did as we were told," he explained, raising his gaze to meet his little brother's, "So… will you accept if the Duke decides to find a servant for you?" Vincent frowned and looked down at his food for a moment, "Vince, please?"

"If that's what my big brother wants," Vincent said, smiling once again as he took a slice of toast from his side plate and tore a piece off the corner, "then I will."

The dark-haired Nightray released a small sigh of relief at that; the last thing he wanted was for his younger brother to get in trouble with the Duke, or to hurt whatever servant the head Nightray would send to him in order to scare them away. "Thanks, Vince," he said with a smile, "I'm sure it will all be fine. Though…" he frowned slightly, "The fact that he's a member of the Vassalius family could cause some problems…"

"Vassalius?" Was that genuine surprise in Vincent's voice? He really must be shocked to let it show. After a moment of silence, he blinked his duel-colored eyes and returned his expression to that neutral smile of his, "That's surprising, considering the relationship between the houses."

"That's what I thought…" Gilbert had to admit, he felt a little embarrassed that his brother had been able to remember the connection between their houses when he hadn't. "Well, either way, Oz seems really nice, so I'm sure everything will be fine. Just… be nice to him, alright?"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"Nothing," Gilbert said, "It's just… It's going to be hard for him to work here since… well, you know…"

"Nightrays are supposed to hate the Vassalius," Vincent said bluntly.

Gilbert nodded, "Exactly, but he didn't do anything to us, and he seems really nice… Weird, but nice."

"I understand."

"I mean, it doesn't really make sense, does it? Hating someone who had nothing to do with it, that is."

"It is strange."

"A-and he seems nice, so-"

"You've said that three times already, Big Brother."

"H-have I?" Gilbert stuttered, frowning when his younger brother leaned back and regarded him with a look that bordered on amused, but leaned a little closer to frustration. He was rambling… He was trying to defend Oz, but it seemed like his efforts were relatively pointless; his younger brother hadn't said a single word in opposition to the boy. "Sorry…" he said, coughing awkwardly before he focused on his food, praying that his face was not half as red as if felt, "Just… please be nice to him, alright Vince?"

"If that's what my Big Brother wants."

"Thanks…" Gilbert smiled, feeling much better now that he knew that his brother, at the very least, would not cause any problems for his new servant. Things in the Nightray house were complicated enough as is; the last thing he needed was tension between Vincent and the only person he felt he could possibly befriend and trust.

Vincent's next observation, however, quickly dispelled any sense of contentment that had been forming within him.

"Wait… Did you say his name was Oz?" Uh oh… He was frowning again. "Oz Vassalius?"

"Um…" Gilbert blinked, confused by his brother's serious tone, "yes?"

"You mean Zai Vassalius' son?" Vincent asked, "The heir to that Vassalius estate. _That_ Oz Vassalius?"

Gilbert was silent for several seconds after his brother's questions, unaware that his mouth was hanging open in shocked until Vincent reached over and pressed his finger beneath the dark-haired teen's chin, forcing it closed.

"You don't know?" Vincent said, an amused smile on his face.

"N-No I… I never asked…" Gilbert had simply assumed that Oz was a member of one of the branch families, noble in little else but name. That was where most of the family's personal servants appeared to come from… But… Oz was the _heir_ to the Vessalius estate? Then why on earth was he now _Gilbert's_ _servant_? That didn't make any sense at all! The family may have fallen in status, but that didn't change the fact that-! "W-wait," he exclaimed, interrupting his own thoughts, "isn't Zai Vessalius the one everyone says had his wife killed?"

"Mmm," Vincent hummed lightly, turning his attention back to his food, tearing more pieces off his toast and placing them in a line on his plate, "Yes, that's him… The man who stained the Vessalius name by coercing with his wife's supposed killers."

"But there was never any proof that-"

"Gossips really don't need proof," Vincent interjected before Gilbert could finish, "do they, Big Brother?"

"I… guess…" He had a point there… Their family was often blamed for various crimes, primarily when they related to the Vassalius house. Why, just a year previously, when there had been an attempted kidnapping of the Vassalius heir, the immediate suspects were the Nightrays. And because Gilbert and Vincent were so young, even they didn't know if the rumors were true or not.

Wait… was _Oz_ the one who had nearly been kidnapped?

Gilbert leaned back in his chair and stared forward, trying to let everything he had just heard sink in.

"_I shouldn't worry about this… He might not even be the same Oz Vassalius!"_ Though, it wasn't exactly a common name, was it? … Did he really have a pure-blooded noble – a direct descendant of the Hero of the Tragedy, no less – as his servant? Was Zai Vassalius' son _really_ expected to do the bidding of an _adoptive_ son of the Nightray family?

Gilbert felt his stomach tighten as he remembered the crestfallen look that had swept across his servant's face the previous evening, the darkening in his eyes when he had spoken those worrying words.

"_My father… He thought it would be best for our family if I went to work for one of the noble families."_

That didn't make any sense… None of this made any sense! The Vassalius may have lost most of their finances when the Duke's wife had become sick, and Zai's actions may have stained their name, but their noble status was secure as long as they controlled the Gateway to Abyss beneath their estate…

Wait… Zai's wife… Oz's mother? Then… did Oz's father _kill_…?

"Big brother, I wouldn't think too hard," Vincent said, breaking his train of thought, "You'll get a headache."

"Too late," Gilbert grumbled, pressing his fingertips to his temples.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I can't ask him something like that!" he exclaimed. "And you can't either!"

"What?" Vincent blinked, "Why not?"

"Just promise you won't," Gilbert said, "If Oz wanted me to know then he would have said something…"

"Maybe he thinks you already know," Vincent offered, but the dark-haired teen shook his head and asked his brother to promise him not to utter a word of this to his servant. The urgency with which he whispered his request made something inside Vincent go cold, and he was forced to turn his attention to his breakfast so that his brother would not see his gritted teeth.

Gilbert was worried about him… Worried about a _Vassalius_…

He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand, suddenly wishing he had something, anything, to drive it through. Instead, he took up his fork, pierced what remained of his toast, and began cutting it up with the pathetic piece of cutlery. "I won't say anything," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Promise?" Gilbert asked, a slightly nervous edge in his tone as his eyes fell to his brother's plate.

"I promise. We never have to discuss this again."

Breakfast was completed in relative silence, with Gilbert eating a little bit faster than he usually would despite the fact that his mind was buzzing with questions and his stomach was fluttering with nerves. He just had to block it out… He had to pretend he hadn't heard what Vincent had said about Oz's father. If the blonde servant really was an heir of a noble family then his pride would probably be damaged enough without Gilbert adding salt to the wound. And if the rumors about his father were true…

"_Great job on 'not thinking about it',"_ Gilbert mentally berated himself, but he just couldn't help it… If all of this was true, then Oz was in a far worse situation than he had first thought. He had to do whatever he could to help him. He didn't care that they hardly knew each other, nor did he question his uncharacteristic eagerness to get involved with the boy. All he knew was that he had to protect Oz, and he would not hesitate to do so in any way he could. With his mind made up he focused on his breakfast, intent on finishing so that he could return to his room before Oz arrived.

"Ernest is certainly going to love that fact you have a Vassalius as a servant," Vincent noted as the brothers began to move out of the dining room. The elder of the pair groaned, head lowering and his entire persona deflating.

"Don't remind me…" he muttered, reaching up and scratching the back of his head as he stepped out into the corridor just ahead of his brother, "I just wish they'd ignore us and-"

"Gil! There you are!"

Gilbert felt as though an electric shock and shot through his entire system, physically starting so violently at the sound of his name being called that he actually stumbled. Straightening up quickly he turned his attention to his left, surprised, but pleasantly so, to see Oz standing at the end of the corridor with a smile on his face that was so bright and infectious Gilbert could not help but smile back.

It quickly vanished, however, when the blond began to move towards him, and the young Nightray noticed that he was holding something dark and very, very wet in his arms, droplets of water falling from the item to the dark carpet at his feet and soaking into the blonde's shirt. "Oz…" he started, "What are-?"

Oz laughed before Gilbert had a chance to complete his question. "What, this?" he asked and he lifted his arms slightly, the simple motion squeezing even more water from the item, "Well, you wouldn't _believe_ the morning I-"

It was at that moment, when Oz came to a sudden stop about ten feet away from Gilbert, his smile suddenly gone and his eyes slightly wide in surprise, that the young Nightray remembered that his little brother was standing just behind him, and was only visible to Oz now that he had come close enough to the pair. As if on impulse, Gilbert followed his servant's gaze to his brother, and was shocked to find that Vincent was regarding Oz with a slightly startled expression. What? Why would Vincent-?

Oz cleared his throat before Gilbert had time to ponder his brother's reaction to the young Vassalius, having taken a step backwards and straightened his stance, trying his best to look respectable while holding onto the damp material in his arms. "Master Gilbert, Good morning…" he said in a controlled but somewhat wary tone.

"U-um, good morning," Gilbert stuttered, slightly thrown by the awkward air that had suddenly descended upon the trio. What on earth was going on? There was no need for his servant and his brother to be uncomfortable around each other, was there? Swallowing the ball of nerves that had built in his chest, he sidestepped slightly so that he was now standing in the corridor directly in front of Oz, allowing Vincent to step out after him. "Oz, I'd like you to meet my brother, Vincent," he said, forcing himself to smile in an attempt to reassure his servant as he held out a hand in the direction of his brother. "Vincent," he said with a quick glance back to his brother, who now appeared curious rather than surprised by the boy before him, "this is Oz."

By the way Oz quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, it appeared that the blonde had acknowledged his awkward attempts to lighten the mood, and was not impressed. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the red tinge that emerged on his master's face as a result of his silent criticism, the Vassalius turned in Vincent's direction and smiled politely, before bringing his heels together and bowing the top half of his body forward slightly, his arms having moved to hold the damp material in such a way that most of the excess drops were absorbed by his clothes rather than dripping onto the floor. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Master Vincent," he said, his voice smooth and silk and soft as snow, causing Gilbert's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"Likewise," Vincent said, a quiet hum of intrigue laced within his voice, his eyes travelling up and down the Vassalius' form curiously before remaining locked on his face. "My brother has told me about you."

"All good things, I would hope," Oz said with a gentle smile, slowly raising his form so that he was standing up straight.

"Certainly," Vincent nodded before he glanced in the direction of his older brother, smiling in amusement when he noticed the dark-haired teen staring at his servant, smiling absentmindedly, "My brother seems _most_ pleased with his new acquisition."

That got Gilbert's attention.

"V-Vincent!" he exclaimed instantly, his face reddened slightly, "Don't say it like that!"

"Like what, brother?"

"Like…" Gilbert faltered for a moment, before saying, "Saying it like that makes it sound like I _own_ him or something!"

"Ah, but doesn't the fact I am your servant mean that I am also your property, Master Gilbert?"

"Wha…?" Gilbert turned his attention back to Oz, who tilted his head slightly in question, looking honestly confused and even a little discontented by his master's sudden exclamation. And those big, bright green eyes were looking_ right at him_, as if they could see inside him, and Gilbert could feel his face burning brighter, and he-!

"Y-You're not my '_property'_!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, momentarily forgetting the fact that it was still early in the morning and that many of the mansion's inhabitants were still asleep.

"I think you'll find he is, Big Brother."

"I believe Master Vincent is correct, Master Gilbert."

Gilbert opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words to respond to the claims of his brother and servant. He recognized that soft gleam in his brother's eyes; it was the one he always wore when he was teasing his big brother, something he rarely did, and never with any real intent to upset him. It was the electric spark in Oz's emerald orbs, however, that caused Gilbert's heart to stop. Despite his best attempts to block it out, his brain automatically summoned the image of a cat, the most horrible, terrifying creature Gilbert could possible imagine, cornering a helpless mouse, prepared to pounce.

That was the exact look that shone in Oz's eyes at that very moment; like a hunter who had found its prey.

It was downright terrifying.

"D-Don't you have lessons, Vince?" he stuttered, trying his best to change the subject.

"My lesson is not for another hour, brother," Vincent said, shrugging lightly, "but I do have to go over my notes…"

"I doubt that…" Gilbert said, his smile tinged with just a hint of bitterness. His little brother was the closest thing to a genius Gilbert had ever seen, better than his brother in everything he did, and surpassing even the elder Nightrays in knowledge. Gilbert had the edge in math, but that was about the only advantage he had over Vincent in the academics department. He was immensely proud of his brother, of course, but when his younger sibling was so much better than him at everything… well, it didn't really do much for the young Nightray's confidence.

"Are you coming to the library, too?" the duel-eyed pre-teen asked.

"My notes are back in my room, so I'll just study there," Gilbert replied simply, looking at Oz to try and avoid the disappointed look he knew his brother would try to guilt him with. Normally he would not have minded going with his brother to study, but right now he really wanted to spend some time with Oz… At least now that the evil glint in his eye seemed to have burned out.

"I see… alright," Vincent answered after a moment of awkward silence, turning towards Oz with one of his peculiar smiles, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Oz answered with a polite nod.

Vincent stepped forward and placed a hand on Oz's shoulder, gripping it. "You might want to watch your back," he said in a quiet voice, but not quiet enough to hide what he was saying from his brother, "You may be part of the staff now, but only a fool would let his guard down around his enemies."

Gilbert frowned, slightly unnerved by the way his brother and servant stared at one another so intently at the moment, both smiling in a way that conveyed nothing and yet seemed to express a thousand silent words. Had it suddenly gotten colder in here? Maybe it was just him, because the shiver that shook through his body did not seem to touch the two before him. What had happened? Just a moment ago, Vincent and Oz had been teasing him together, but now…

"Don't cause any trouble for my brother, hmm?" Vincent said, releasing Oz's shoulder and patting it lightly before brushing past the elder blonde.

Oz smiled sweetly, but did not turn around to face the retreating boy's back when he spoke. "Of course not, Master Vincent," he said, eyes staring forward over Gilbert's shoulder, the emotion within them unreadable.

Vincent was silent for a moment before he turned and waved over his shoulder, telling his brother that he would see him later. Gilbert could only raise his hand and wave back slightly, shaken by the interaction that had just taken place before him. Maybe he was imagining the electricity in the air, the suffocating tension that had his voice trapped within his throat… At least, he hoped he was, because what he had sensed made him feel…

"Well, isn't he just a delightful ball of sunshine?"

"H-Huh?" Gilbert blinked, surprised when he noticed that Oz had completely dropped his cool, charismatic façade and was, once again, standing with his shoulders slightly slouched, arms loosening around the fabric in his arms and frowning down at the damp patches on his shirt and pants. "You mean Vincent?"

"Who else?"

Gilbert forced himself to laugh, but it only made him sound more nervous, "Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

"You could have fooled me," Oz said, bundling the fabric into one arm and placing his free hand on his hip, "Is he… alright?" He asked in a questioning tone, to which Gilbert could only tilt his head in confusion… Until Oz reached up and tapped his finger against his temple twice, whistling in the general tune of a cuckoos cry.

Gilbert's jaw instantly dropped, "Oz!"

"What?" the young blonde blinked, "I was just asking."

_What_? Just _asking_? Gilbert could only stare for a few seconds as his mind tried to process the nonchalant way in which his servant had responded to him. "You don't… that is a very rude thing to say about someone!" And his master's _brother_, no less! "There is nothing wrong with him!"

"Hey," Oz said, raising his hand in front of him as if to defend himself from Gilbert's words, "I don't want to offend you, I just need to make sure he's not going to knife me in my sleep or something."

What was it with Oz and saying that he meant no offence whenever he was about to say something very, very rude?

Honestly, Gilbert had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that. He wasn't even sure if Oz was genuinely concerned about Vincent's sanity, or if it was just overemphasizing his belief that the boy was a little bit weird. He took a deep breath and released an equally labored sigh, shaking his head. Time for a subject change. "Oz… Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, raising his gaze to sweep over the boy's figure, only then noticing that his servant's clothes were not only soaking wet, but dirty and creased, also. "Aren't those the clothes you were wearing yesterday? Where's your uniform?"

In response, Oz grinned and held out the mound of damp material in his left hand, then proclaimed, "It's right here!"

"… Oz… What did you do?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" the blond huffed.

"Then how did it happen?"

"They got dirty, so I had to try and wash them. But…" Oz paused for a moment, pulling the damp uniform back against his chest and wrapping both arms around it. "Well, Missus Kate always did the washing for Ada and me, so we never had to learn," he explained with a slight shrug before rolling his shoulders back and standing straight, "But I'm sure I did it right. I just wasn't sure if I should wait for it to dry or go find you first, so…"

"I see…" Gilbert said quietly, feeling uncertain. He just couldn't read this boy… If the young Nightray was to just to accept the boy's words and actions at face value then Oz did not appear the slightest bit uncomfortable within the walls of his new home (excusing his instant sobering at the sight of Vincent). However, despite this, he couldn't shake the feeling that all was not as well as it seemed.

Eyes falling to the clothes in the boy's hands, a thought struck him, and he frowned.

Oz was a Vassalius… It would not surprise Gilbert if the servants of Nightray treated him in the same way their master's would… That would certainly explain how the boy's new uniform had somehow gotten 'dirty' before he had begun his very first day of work in the manor.

Something flared within Gilbert at that thought – Rage? Sympathy? Sorrow? – that made him clench his fists tightly for a moment. _He had to protect him…_

"You can bring them to my room and change there when they're dry, if you like," he offered with a friendly smile, surprised with how easily it came to him now that he thought it would help calm the boy before him, "I need to study, so you won't have to go anywhere."

"That sounds like a good idea," Oz said, and though nothing in his physical appearance appeared to alter at the suggestion, an invisible force surrounding him seemed to have brightened, "thanks Gil~!"

"Alright, let's go, then."

Oz smiled when Gilbert glanced back in his direction and beckoned him to follow, silently commending himself when the Nightray appeared to accept it as true, offering a smile of his own before leading him down the hall towards his bedroom. The young Vassalius resisted the urge to sigh, already exhausted when his day had not yet started.

'Only a fool would let his guard down around his enemies', hmm?

Well… Oz Vassalius was no fool.

He could tell by the look on Gilbert's face when he had eyed the uniform that the boy had probably figured out that the other servants had been the ones to saturate his outfit, and was thankful he had not said anything about it. Oz had known from the moment he had entered the mansion that he was in danger; he couldn't trust people here. Heck, he could hardly trust a soul in his own home, let alone the home of his family's sworn enemy ("_Why would father…?"_). He had wished that he could be strong, that he could accept his fate with his usual nonchalant, witty charm that people seemed to admire in him, but… everything had happened so fast… Just hours previously his father had-

He shook his head, clearing himself of such thoughts. That was why he had been so foolish yesterday, why he hadn't been able to retain a confident persona; he had let his thoughts run free, to dwell on the fear and sadness, instead of locking them away and facing the present. He had been expecting to meet his master, to do everything he was told, and still be treated like dirt.

But then…

Then he met Gilbert, and everything he had been afraid off seemed to burn away with every nervous word that left the Nightray boy's mouth.

Gilbert was… nothing like he expected. He was a Nightray, and yet… He really did seem like a nice person… His smiles and actions seemed genuine enough, and he did not appear to have ulterior motives for treating Oz kindly. He had no reason to help Oz wring out and unfold his drenched clothes to hang on the back of one of his chairs near an open window to help them dry faster. He also did not have to take a blanket from the linen closet and offer it to him so that the cold breeze would not chill him in his now-damp clothes, nor was there any reason for him to assume Oz was hungry and share his mid-morning snack with him. All the time the young Nightray spent helping Oz, speaking with him, explaining things to him, resulted in nothing but stress for the boy when he realized that it was already eleven o' clock and he had not yet begun to study for his tutoring season. The blind panic that took him over, making him scramble for his books and rush to his desk, paper and utensils scattering everywhere in his haste, convinced Oz that he had not been trying to trick him into trusting him. Gilbert really was just a nice guy… Something that Oz found hard to believe, considering…

"Oz," Gilbert called from where he stood at the window, his hand resting on the servant jacket that hung at the back of his chair, "your clothes are dry."

"Oh, really? Thanks Gil~!" Oz chirped, shuffling forward on the bed slightly until his feet were placed firmly on the ground before standing, raising an eyebrow as he smiled and said, "But… shouldn't you be studying?"

"Ah!" Gilbert exclaimed, and Oz could not help but laugh as the boy, once again, raced back to his desk and leapt into his seat, eyes focused on the book placed before him. Really, had he even noticed that he had left the desk to check on Oz's clothes?

"You act more like a servant than a noble," Oz noted with a chuckle as he gathered his clothes and moved to the bathroom to change, to which Gilbert only responded with a distracted hum of agreement.

He liked Gilbert; the boy was funny in so many ways. That helped him to relax and feel a little less nervous about his current situation. Oz was not going to be foolish enough to let his guard down around the boy too much, but he at least thought it possible for them to be friends… Maybe…

As Oz slipped his shirt from his shoulders in order to pull on the one for his uniform, he raised his right hand to trace his fingers over his left shoulder, frowning slightly as he gently rubbed the areas where Vincent's fingers had gripped him tightly.

The pain that remained suggested there would be bruises.

Huh… Maybe he could be friends with Gilbert… but the rest of the Nightray household appeared to be another story entirely.

**O-O-O**

**To Be Continued**

**O-O-O**


End file.
